


It's just cookies, New.

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr song fic request. I Wouldn't Know Any Better by Gentle Bones. Yes, I do write some rpf and it's mostly for this "couple."





	It's just cookies, New.

They were roommates once before. They were roommates for a long time, but potentially with six other guys. This was different. They were not necessarily roommates but it’s also not anything more than friends. It was this weird middle stage of the relationship where they simply agreed to move in together. _Just them._ One evening, they were lounging on the couch. Tay laying down, his feet propped in New’s lap. 

Suddenly, Tay announced, “I want to make cookies.” 

“You’re always thinking about food,” New chided. 

“Who eats that food I buy or make?” 

“Touche.” New rolled his eyes. He never really won an argument. Tay was the King of Debate. Sometimes, New liked to tease and call him the King of It’s My Opinion or No One’s Opinion. New said that few times during one of their “arguments” and it shut Tay up so fast. He hated it. 

“So are you making cookies or what?” New smacked one of his feet that were still in his lap. 

“Oh yeah I am,” Tay jumped from the couch. New followed, though, he knew he wasn’t going to help for shit. __ 

If they were one thing Tay kept organized and fully stocked, it was the kitchen. _Did he slack on the dishes? Hell yes. _New always had to do them. The sink would get full. The counter would be piled up. Apparently, dishes were out of the question for Tay to even remotely try and do. That fell on New. _Man, if he didn’t love this guy…_.New watched Tay fill the counter with dishes and ingredients. HE never bothered him when he did this, mainly because Tay generally ignored him. It’s as if he zones out and when he’s finally finished… 

“All right. That should do it.” Tay said as he situated measuring cups on the counter. “When did you buy chocolate chips?” New looked around the counter wondering how in the world they had all of the ingredients to make freshly baked cookies. _Even the dough._ Tay must’ve had this planned weeks ago and tonight he remembered he wanted to make cookies. New chuckled. 

Tay ignored him and bustled about the kitchen. He cursed at himself if he over measured something. Maybe if Tay wasn’t looking he could swipe a spoonful of that delicious cookie dough that was coming together in the mixing bowl. Minutes later, Tay was spooning the dough onto cookie sheets. Maybe this was his chance. New reached out for a ball and was caught. Tay smacked his hand with the spoon. He grabbed the pans and popped them into the oven. Fifteen minutes later the whole apartment smelled like warm gooey cookies. New’s mouth watered and he couldn’t wait to taste one. If Tay was going to feed his sweet tooth then New would eat at least three of those damn cookies in one sitting. ___ 

When they cooled down New ripped one in half. It really did have the ooey-gooey middle. It reminded him of tasting food for their show. During the production of it they could say what the wanted, but only within reason. New realized they now owned a fucking apartment together and they were completely alone. _No cameras. No crew. No script._ New wanted to kiss Tay. These cookies were delicious. He wanted to kiss him to say thank you for being your weird self who wants to make cookies 10:30 at night. New was reaching for that third cookie when Tay stopped him by smacking his hand with a spatula this time. 

“Three of them?” 

“Let me live,” New said with a mouthful. Chocolate smeared on his lips and Tay reached for the hand towel on the counter. He wiped New’s lips. He grinned at Tay and ate the rest of the cookie. Tay started to clean up his mess. New suspected he’d leave the dishes, though. _Sure, yeah, wipe off the counter, but throw all the dishes in the sink, leave some on the counter too. _

Tay hadn’t thrown out the bowl of flour yet so while he was turned at the sink doing exactly what New thought, he reached for a handful. He waited for Tay to turn around. New walked up to him, backing him into the sink. Tay didn’t like that feeling, but it was New. He eyed him suspiciously as a playful smile came to his face. “These cookies are delicious. Let me say thank you.” 

New leaned forward. They’ve kissed before. In a show. Outside of a show. New wanted to get away from that weird stage of the relationship. He didn’t necessarily want to put a label on it, but he sure as hell wanted Tay to understand how much he wanted to kiss him. So he went for it. He placed a small kiss on Tay’s lips. Tay responded with a little bit more than New expected, but he wasn’t complaining. Mid-kiss New dumped the handful of flour onto Tay’s head. Tay stood there a moment, contemplating his next move. He shrugged and re-connected their lips.


End file.
